Not What You'd Expect
by sailorstarryeyes
Summary: Hermione needs a change, so her, Ginny, and Luna decide to do something none of them had done before. Each hoping to snare her loved one. But tensions are high when Hermione doesnt relize she loves Ron and ends up with someone wrong all together.
1. Talent Show

Not What You'd Expect

Chapter 1: Talent Show

Bright lights flashed back and forth over the makeshift stage that Dumbledore had conjured in the great hall. Colin Creevy picked up the microphone. "And now, introducing…Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and….Neville Longbottom, dancing to the muggle song 'One Two Step' by Ciara."

Everything went black. The beat started and the curtains opened. Green and blue light flashed on and Hermione was standing to one side. Ginny and Luna had their hands on their foreheads and were looking down. Hermione was wearing a black tank top with bright blue stars all over it. She had on a bright blue miniskirt. Ginny had a matching outfit in green and Luna had one in purple. Dean and Neville jumped out from each side of the stage and when their feet hit the ground, Ginny and Luna looked at them. The boys were each wearing jeans and a shirt that matched their girl's color scheme.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Neville yelled.

"Ladies, and gentlemen, gentlemen," Dean echoed. "This is a jazzy fizzle. Productshizzle."

"Ginny, Pavarti," Neville said

"The princess is here, HERMIONE!" they both said.

Just then the light shined on Hermione and she opened her mouth and began to sing.

"This beat is Automatic supersonic hypnotic funky fresh,  
Work my body so melodic,  
This beat flows right through my chest,  
Everybody ma and pappi came to party,  
Grab somebody,Work your body, work your body,  
Let me see you 1,2 step."

As she said this. Seamus came out next to her and grabbed her hips. Dean grabbed Ginny's and Neville grabbed Luna's. They began to freak dance.

"Rock it, don't stop it,  
Everybody get on the floor,  
Wake the party up,  
We about to get it on,  
(Let me see ya'll)  
1,2 step,  
(I love it when ya'll)  
1,2 step  
(Everybody)  
1,2 step,  
We about to get it on,  
This beat is"

Hermione's voice joined now by Luna and Ginny was still heard, singing the song while they grinded into the boys. The girls put their hands around the boys' heads and thrust their hips forward a few times, and then broke apart.

Hermione took over again for the next verse and her, Ginny, and Luna started dancing with each other instead of the boys. The boys were dancing each alone on the other side of the stage, watching the girls intently.

"Outrageous so contagious make you crave it,  
(Jazze made it),  
So retarded, top charted,  
Ever since the day I started,  
Strut my stuff,  
And yes I flaunt it,  
Goodies make the boys jump on it  
(Jump on it),  
No I can't control myself,  
Now let me do my 1,2 step"

When the chours came around again, both parties joined again, the girls singing together and beginning to get a little sweaty.

"It don't matter to me,  
We can dance slow  
(Ladies and gentlemen),  
Whichever way the beats drop,  
Our bodies will go  
(I like this ah),  
So swing it over here,  
Mr.DJ,  
(Hey,Hey),  
And we will, we will rock you up  
It don't matter to me,  
We can dance slow  
(Dance slow yeah),  
Whichever way the beats drop,  
Our bodies will go,  
So swing it over  
here, Mr. DJ,  
(Ladies and gentlemen),  
And we will, we will rock you,  
Lets shake"

Luna and Hermione sang, now dancing together. Ginny had somehow disappeared. They were dancing back to back, moving up and down slowly. Suddenly, Ginny seemed to rise out of the floor and she was holding a microphone. Hermione and Luna moved to the side and the boys took turns break dancing. Ginny started to rap.

"I shake it like jello,  
And make the boys say hello,  
Cause they know im rockin' the beat  
(Rocking the beat),  
I know you heard about a lot of great MC's,  
But they ain't got nothing on me (nothing on me),  
Because im 5 foot 2,  
I wanna dance with you,  
And im sophisticated fun,  
I eat filet mignon,  
And I'm nice and young,  
Best believe im number one"

Yet again, all the performers danced with each other for the first part of the chours, but then the girls started doing flips and handsprings across the stage. When they had each done their part, they each posed with their guy, and the lights went black again. Loud cheers went up from the audience.

Ron was in the audience, practically fuming. "I cant believe Ginny would dance like that! And she NEVER told me!"

Harry laughed. "What about Hermione?"

Ron looked down and his ears turned a bright red. "I didn't know Hermione liked to dance. She was…good," he said quietly.

Colin Creevy came back out. "Here's Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini singing 'Im too Sexy'," he announced.

Draco and Blaise came out and started their performance.

Backstage, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Seamus, Dean, and Neville were all relaxing. "You think we made an impression?" Ginny asked, giggling to herself. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and took a big sip of water from her cup. Her blue eyes were sparkling.

"I would say!" Luna said. "Nevy, you were great!" Luna smiled at Neville and he blushed. She grabbed him and lead him away, grinning mischievously.

Sighing, Hermione sat down next to Ginny. "I think Harry and Ron will be really surprised. They've never seen my wild side except when I punched Malfoy in third year. They think I'm just a quiet bookworm. This is going to be interesting."

Ginny started laughing. "I think you made the biggest impression on Ron. He likes you, you know."

Hermione pushed her. "Shut up, he does not and you know it. And if he did, who says I like him? Huh?"

Ginny shrugged. "We should probably go see them." Hermione nodded and they got up to go see the boys and the rest of Hogwarts's first annual talent show.


	2. Why Do You Care?

Not What You'd Expect

Chapter Two: Why Do You Care So Much?

Ron was still fuming to Harry about how inappropriate it was for Ginny to be dancing "at her age," namely, 15, but still too young. However, it was apparently ok for Hermione, who was 16, to be dancing that way. He spotted Ginny and Hermione, closely followed by Dean and Seamus, coming out the back of the stage. "There they are!" Ron shouted.

"Im…to sexy for my shirt.." Malfoy was singing. A whole bunch of Slytherin girls were standing right in front of the stage screaming. Ron pushed the ones on the side away to get to Ginny.

"Ginevra Weasley!" Ron shouted at her. "What in the world every possessed you to do that?" If he had been a cartoon character, at this point, steam would be coming out of his ears.

"Ron, there is no good reason why I shouldn't have. I am 15 years old! I'm not a little kid anymore. You are being way too protective of me. I can take care of myself, and if you haven't noticed, I'm a pretty good dancer!" she answered, now equally angry at him.

Dean came up behind her. "You can say that again, babe!" He wiggled his eyebrows at her and Ginny giggled. He pulled her over closer to him.

"And another thing, Ron. Meet my boyfriend, Dean Thomas," with that, she grabbed Dean's hand, and went to go find a seat for herself.

Ron's mouth dropped. "She has a boyfriend? Merlin, I never knew that! Bloody hell!"

"Ron!" Hermione said. "You know she's right. She IS 15. You really should give her a lot more leeway. But let's change the subject, since you aren't looking very happy. What did you think of the rest of the performance? I would really like your opinion on it."

Harry grinned at her. "It was great 'Mione! I didn't know you liked to dance, or that you were going to be in the talent show. I wish you would have told me because I would have loved to be part of that. That was absolutely amazing. Very unexpected, I must say, but wow!" He gave her a good pat on the back.

However, Ron was seemingly not capable of saying anything. He kept opening and closing his mouth, quite like a fish. Everytime he tried to speak, he must have decided against it.

"If you didn't like it, you can tell me. Ronald, I understand you may not have liked it, but can't you say something," Hermione's eyes started to tear up a bit.

Once again, Ron tried to say something. But this time, he could actually get a word out. "No…it was really good, Hermione," he said quietly.

Her face lit up a bit. "Don't be too enthusiastic now," she answered sarcastically. Her neck was getting really hot so she decided to go wash her face in the bathroom. When she was done, she pulled her hair back into a ponytail and reapplied her makeup that had run a little.

On her way out, Seamus stopped her. "Hey 'Mione," he said. "That was really fun, and I um…have a question."

"Yes."

"Would you like to spend the Hogsmeade trip with me next weekend? We can go to the three broomsticks and get to know each other a little better," he was wringing his hands in nervousness.

Hermione seemed thoughtful for a minute. "Yes Seamus, I would love to spend that trip with you. I will meet you in front of the school that day."

"Great," he said and ran off back towards the great hall.

Shortly after, she followed him, a million questions running through her mind. Did she like Seamus that way? Did she want to be his girlfriend? What was Harry and Ron going to say? Hermione quickly made her way over to her friends. "Harry, Ron, Seamus has just asked me to a date in Hogsmeade."

"And you said no, right?" Ron said quickly without thinking.

"Actually, I said yes. Since fourth year at the Yule Ball, I haven't be asked out by anyone. I think that I should go. It could be fun, and maybe I like Seamus. Ron, just because I don't get asked out often, doesn't mean it wont happen."

"But Hermione, why Seamus? Why do you want to go out with him?" Ron protested.

"Ronald Weasley! You didn't like Viktor either! What is your problem with my dates! Why do you care so much!" she yelled at him. Her eyes narrowed and she became very frusterated.

"Why do you have to go give yourself away to any guy who asks you out? Don't you have your eye on someone, one person? And wait for him instead of going out with anyone who asks you?" Ron shouted back.

Hermione began to cry and ran out of the great hall. Ron's eyes followed her until she was out of site. He then looked down in embarrassment.

"Mate, I don't think that was a very good move. You should go talk to her. She is pretty upset," Harry said.

"She'll never talk to me now!" Ron said and ran out of the great hall himself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day was very uncomfortable for Harry. In each class, he watched Ron and Hermione ignore each other except for Hermione shooting glares at Ron during random intervals. Ginny however, not knowing about the fight, was very happy. She was constantly showing off in front of Ron with Dean. Dean was quite oblivious to this. So was Ron.

Ron was too busy trying to make Hermione see his unspoken apology. Hermione was doing a very good job of ignoring him, and also, flirting with Seamus. Every time she saw him, she would go up and start talking to him intently. Ron noticed this and kept getting more and more depressed each time he saw them together.

By the end of that night, Ron was too upset to go to dinner, which was very unusual for him because he was always hungry. Harry stood outside the now locked dormitory door trying to convince Ron to come to dinner.

"Ron, come on! You are taking this way too far. Do you really want Hermione to know you are upset! Just come down and have something to eat. You can come right back up!" he shouted.

"Tell her I was tired from quidditch practice. Or that I'm sick. Or anything, but I'm not going down there to see her rub Seamus in my face!" Ron replied.

Eventually, Harry gave up and went downstairs. Hermione, for once that day, was not with Seamus. She was sitting by herself, staring down at her plate. "Hermione," he called to her. "Ron is upstairs very upset."

"I don't care," she said, suddenly angry. "He said some horrible things about me! The least he could do was apologize! But he didn't and there's nothing wrong with me spending time with Seamus. He is a very nice boy!"

Harry nodded slowly. "Yes, Ron made a mistake. But I know he's sorry and you know that this is upsetting him a lot! He has missed dinner. When have you ever known him to willingly give up food?"

"Harry, all I know is that he really hurt me, and all I want is an apology. Is that so much to ask?" She looked back down at her food and sighed heavily before getting up. "I'm going to go to bed now. I'm not feeling up to this right now." Hermione walked out of the great hall, her feet dragging.

She walked up to her dormitory and heard music coming from the boys' room. It was green day's "Boulevard of Broken Dreams"

"Check my vital signs,  
Yes I'm still alive, and I walk alone  
Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating"

Ron was singing along softly in his room. Hermione crept to the door and listened. Every so often, she heard him sniffling. She knocked quietly and heard the music shut off.

"Come in," he said.

She walked in. "Ron…"

A/N: Sorry to end it so quickly, but I only have a few reviews on this story. It would be really nice if you could leave me a review. I would love you! I hope you enjoyed it and don't worry, I will be writing more soon! I have big plans for this story and I won't be getting a writers block, hopefully. I'm very excited about this one…and the title suits it because the talent show isn't the only thing that's going to surprise you!


	3. Just Friends?

**Shouts:**

**Gaby weasley: **I don't think he said something horrible either. But Hermione is super-sensitive because she likes Ron a lot.

**amrawo:**I also love 1,2 Step! I picked it for that very reason. I hope you enjoyed chapter two!

**Little Phantomette:** I'm glad you thought my story was great and here is chapter three.

Note to all Readers: I love it when people review, it really helps me to continue writing, so please, take two minutes of your time and leave me some comments, good or bad, I want your feedback.

Not What You'd Expect

Chapter 3: Just Friends?

Hermione walked in and gasped. The room was all dark and everything had been bewitched to be black or a dark form of its original color. There were black curtains on the windows and Ron's face was all red.

"What happened her?" she asked.

"I needed a change of color. It was too bright for me to handle at the moment," he said quietly, looking down.

"Ron, I think I need to apologize. I did over-react when you said that about me and I'm very sorry. But I think you owe me an apology too. We are good friends and we should support each other. I will be going out with Seamus, and I may or may not like him. The only reason you should disapprove is if there was something seriously wrong with him," Hermione said softly.

He looked up at her. "I'm sorry Hermione. I really am. I don't know what got into me. I guess I just don't like Seamus much. No one's good enough for my best friends. I didn't really like Cho either." His million excuses and fake reasons seemed to satisfy Hermione.

The first thing she did was change everything back to normal. The she sat on his bed and gave him a hug. "I know we may fight, but we'll always become friend again," she whispered. She leaned back onto his pillow, laying next to him. "I'm going to stay with you awhile, ok?"

"Ok," Ron said.

Hermione waved her wand and music started playing, but this time it was classical, calm, and serene.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny and Dean were downstairs in the common room. They were sitting next to each other studying. Ginny looked up at her boyfriend mischievously. "Dean…" she said.

He met her eyes and grinned at her. She then jumped on his lip, straddling him. She pulled his head forward so close that she could kiss him, but she didn't. His eyes were closed, waiting for it, but she just smiled at him. The second he opened his eyes, she kissed him softly, sending tingles down his spine.

"What were you waiting for?" Dean asked her.

"A chance to surprise you!" Ginny replied.

He lay down on the couch and Ginny lay half on top of him, her head resting on his chest. Dean ran a hand through her hair and put his arm around her. She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes.

They soon fell asleep, not knowing what would await them in the morning.

Harry came up to the common room and saw them together. He sighed and quietly went back up to his dormitory. He was just about to open the door when it opened from the inside. Hermione stepped out and her hair was all messy.

"It's not what you think!" she said quickly.

He laughed at her. "Hermione, I knew you and Ron loved each other all along. You don't have to lie to me about it. I always knew you would hook up sometime."

"Harry, we didn't hook up, and although Ronald is a very good friend of mine, I like him only as a friend. I had hoped you knew that. We were just talking and I lay down and my hair got static from the pillow. Goodnight," she said rather annoyed.

"G'night 'Mione," he said and walked in.

Ron was smiling like a madman. "We made up. And we were practically CUDDLING on my bed. Ahh, mate, this has been a good night!"

"Ron, you do realize you have to tell her eventually how you feel, right?" Harry said, raising and eyebrow.

"Haha! Good one Harry!" Ron started laughing hysterically like he had eaten a whole bunch of sugar.

"I'm not kidding. She does like you, but she may not know it yet. Just flirt with her a bit. Let her know you're there, and also, don't get so mad about Seamus. Act like you are incredibly happy for her, it will drive her insane, I promise," Harry insisted.

Ron shrugged. "Ok, you're the boss I guess."

Meanwhile, Hermione had noticed Ginny was missing and went down to go look for her. She saw them asleep on the couch and decided she needed to wake them. So, she shook Ginny a bit. "Gin, you need to come to bed. It's getting really late.

Ginny looked up and gasped. "Me and Dean have been asleep for almost two hours! Dean! Wake up!"

Dean shifted under her and she got off of him instantly. He opened his eyes shrugged. "Is it morning already?" he then noticed the clock. "Well, I guess we better get to bed, it's kinda late." He turned and walked up the stairs to his dormitory.

"Well," Hermione hinted. She wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

"We kissed, that's all. We didn't even make out or anything," she said. "I'm half asleep, Hermione. Can we talk tomarrow?" she begged.

Hermione nodded and the girls went upstairs. Right before they fell asleep, Hermione whispered to Ginny. "Sometimes, I wonder whether your brother and I are just friends. And even more, I wonder if I want us to be just friends. It's so confusing sometimes, because he can be so mean, but then he can be so sweet."

"Well if you do decide that you want him as more than a friend, I think he will be very willing."

A/N: Again, sorry so short, but I love updating and I haven't had as much time as I need to write longer chapters. I guess it is ok though, because you end up with more chapters that way.

**Please Review!**


	4. The Long Awaited Date

**Shouts:**

**Summerxkiss2: **I love the r/h relationship and wouldn't have it any other way. But adding to the title, Hermione is kind of being a tease. She still claims to like Seamus. Thanks for being my first reviewer for Chapter three!

**amrawo: **hey! You're back again! Thanks for bearing with me. I tend to loose a lot of readers after the first chapter. I really appreciate that you are continuing to leave me lovely reviews. I hope this next chapter is entertaining for you!

**Ihateharryandhermioneshippers: **Your screen name tells me a lot about you. I feel exactly the same way. I'm so glad that J.K. Rowling appears to be a sidekicker herself. Yes, I have said the pledge and been to the website. Thanks for leaving me a review and I can't wait till we can laugh at all the h/hr shippers when we win! -

**Lost.Somewhere.Out.There:** I hope I am updating soon enough! Thanks for all your support. I will try to write as fast as I can, but since its coming up to midterms, I wont have a lot of time to write.

**Rupertlvr:** Im very glad you think my stories great. And I'm very glad you love Rupert. He's very cool, but I'm more of a Tom Felton fan myself. Although my stories make Draco look bad, it's all keeping the characters real. I couldn't write a story and turn him into a softie could I? Happy reading!

**Thanks to all the people who took some time to comment! I love yew guys!**

Not What You'd Expect 

Chapter 4: The (Long Awaited) Date

The next morning happened to be Hermione's date with Seamus. Just as they had agreed, they met in front of the school. Seamus looked a little different. His hair was more tidy and he looked a little nervous. Hermione still wasn't sure if she liked him, so she had only straightened her hair and put on light make up, not wanting to lead him on if she decided she didn't like him.

"'Lo Hermione," Seamus said.

"Good morning Seamus," she smiled at him politely. They picked a carriage and got inside. It was decorated in red and gold for Gryffendor. Hermione sat down and motioned for Seamus to do the same.

The horses started to walk. They sat in silence for awhile, before Seamus broke it. "I'm so glad you agreed to come with me today. I never thought you would. I'm so bad at magic and I always seem to mess things up. I didn't think you would want to spend time with someone who can't even do a proper spell."

Hermione sighed. "You are really short-changing yourself. You can too perform a proper spell, I've seen it. And I don't judge anyone by their magical ability. That's very stupid and you must not know me as well as you think because I would never ever do that." She scooted closer to him and put her hand on his knee. She was beginning to think that she did like Seamus.

He blushed a little and looked out the window. Soon, they both saw Hogsmeade approaching. Hermione squealed in excitement. She peered out the window. Seamus put his hand on her shoulder and looked out too. The streets were very busy.

The Three Broomsticks was their first stop. They both ordered butterbeers and began to talk about anything and everything. At first, the two didn't know their drinks had come, they were in such a deep conversation. What they also didn't notice was a red-headed boy looking through the front window at them. Ron was very upset at what he saw. Hermione wasn't supposed to like Seamus!

Finally, he saw them get up and start walking towards the door, so he ran off. Hermione and Seamus were getting along well and Hermione was almost positive she liked him. He finished his work and didn't stall as much as Harry and Ron. Also, although his spells were not always correct, he knew almost as much as Hermione and also enjoyed reading.

They went into honeydukes. They had gotten in new kinds of candy. Hermione's favorite was a gum that would blow extra large bubbles, but never popped on your face. Seamus bought her 20 pieces of it, much to her protesting. Eventually, Seamus grabbed Hermione's hand, and they walked hand in hand through Hogsmeade. Every store that looked interesting was stopped at. Each time, Seamus offered to buy Hermione something, and each time, Hermione declined. She didn't want him spending his money on her.

Since this was their second to last trip before Christmas, Hermione decided to get a head start on gifts. She and Seamus split up. They couldn't be buying gifts for each other visible to the other. While Hermione was shopping, she thought a lot. She really did like Seamus and want to go out with him, but something was holding her back. She felt like their was someone else that she really loved, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She racked her brain, saying the names of boys, but none of them carried a spark of love. "Apparently," she thought. "He isn't important enough for me to remember, so I will just go out with Seamus if he asks me."

Ron had seen Hermione go into the store, and followed her in. She was near the back. His eyes drifted over her slim hand, grazing each book on the shelf and smiling to herself. He had always thought it was great she loved to read. But he was loosing track of his purpose. He walked over to her.

"Hey 'Mione! How was your date?" Ron said, trying to sound cheery.

"Very good actually. I may go out with him!" she answered.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you Hermione! You really need a guy who will be there for you. I hope it all works out," he said. Inside he wanted to shove his foot in his mouth.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Ok. Well, thanks."

They talked for awhile about how her date had gone and Ron held his tongue, trying to make her feel he wasn't jealous. Inside, he fumed at every detail. Behind his back, his hands were clasped so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. Still, he continued to congratulate her and encourage the relationship.

By the end of their "talk," Hermione was decently upset. Ron had never been ok with her relationships ever. She crossed many ideas. Maybe he was sick, not feeling well, anything. But he seemed perfectly fine. She wasn't sure she liked it. Although it could get annoying, she had always like him being protective of her, and now it was gone, and she wasn't sure if she liked it. Maybe he was on some kind of spell and didn't realize he was saying.

000000000000

Draco Malfoy eyed his prey. Or rather, his newest hopeful addition to his fan club. It seemed as if this girl would be the last person to ever fall for him. After all, he was a Slytherin, and she was a Gryffendor. But even so, he liked her a lot, maybe more, and he hated the fact that she hated him. He couldn't see why. As usual, Draco was thinking an awful lot of himself.

The girl tossed her red (a/n: yes, red, I know what you're thinking and you're absolutely correct) hair over her shoulder. She looked over and noticed Draco staring at her. GINNY WEASLEY glared at him. Just like her friends, she didn't like Malfoy.

Dean looked over too. He also noticed Malfoy's stare. This caused him to wrap a protective arm around his girlfriend. Draco sneered at him. Dean pretended he hadn't noticed.

"Dean, I need to go to the library. I will see you later," Ginny said. She removed his hand and walked down the hallway.

Draco followed her a few minutes later, and soon came to the library and looked inside. He didn't see her at first, but then he noticed her walking between shelves near the back. He came up behind her and smiled. Ginny felt something, and turned around.

"Malfoy. What the fuck do you want?" she said angrily.

"Such colorful words for such a young girl," Draco said, smirking.

"I'm fifteen. Get a FUCKING life," she stressed the word. Her heel was suddenly stamped on his foot, and she walked off, her hair blowing back from her face.

Draco, not one to be rejected, ran after her. "Ginny!" he said and grabbed her arm. "Answer me this one question."

"Yes, you are a complete asshole."

"That wasn't the question. Have you ever been kissed like this?"

Before she knew what was happening, Draco was kissing her. No matter how incredibly evil, rude, or mean, he was a good kisser. Ginny couldn't help but melt in his arms. She kissed back timidly. After a few minutes she snapped out of her trance and realized what she was doing. She pulled away, slapped him, and walked off.

Draco put a hand to his cheek, but was still grinning.


	5. Late Night Thoughts

**My Lovely Shouts:**

**Summerxkiss2: **I almost surprised myself with Draco kissing Ginny. I wasn't really intending to have him like her, but the idea jumped up on me when I was writing, so I used it. My main point in that chapter was to convey to my readers that Ginny is NOT a little girl anymore. She swears, cheats (even if it was an accident), and more will be coming about her. Thanks for your lovely review and all the support!

**Celi:** I'm glad you liked the end. It has been my experience that not many people like the Ginny/Draco shipping. I'm not really sure if it's going to be a full-fledged ship or whether it's just going to be Draco pursuing her. Thanks for reading!

**Lafawnduh4: **I'm glad you think my fic is interesting. If it wasn't you would be bored and no one would review, and I probably wouldn't be writing. Being a big reader myself, I would bore myself if I was writing a boring fic.

**Marauder Angel: **Thank you so much for reviewing! It makes me sooo happy! I am updating this as fast as I can. At the moment, I'm trying to get about as many chapters up as I have for "Love in All Forms." Once I finish that, I'm going to start just alternating writing chapters.

**Jessie: **What exactly do you mean by outlandish? Like unexpected, pertaining to the title? I enjoy constructive critisism just as much as I enjoy compliments. Even with the story's outlandishness, I'm very glad you liked it.

**Cordy: **I'm sorry the first chapter was a little cheesy. I wrote it within ten minutes because I had a little idea spring on me and I didn't really have a lot of time to edit the story. So, by the next few chapters, I got the hang of it a bit more and brought the real story into play. The first chapter was really just setting more of a starting to see how things were not going to be very usual. Ginny WAS kissing Malfoy back, if the rest of you were wondering. But since Cordy and I are such BIG Tom Felton fans, we could understand how someone could get absorbed in a kiss from Draco. If Draco is as sexy as Tom, then who wouldn't! But he is still evil. I am also planning to write a story centering around Draco, because I LOVE TOM. Tee hee. I may also write a real-life kind of interactive fic about you meeting Tom. You as in, everybody. And then reviewers will tell me what they want to happen…I don't know. Anyway, I'm rambling on WAY too much! On with the story!

Chapter 5 

Late Night Thoughts

That night in the girls' dormitory, Hermione and Ginny were both think about their men. Well, actually, both were deciding who they wanted their men to be.

"Draco Draco Draco," Ginny thought to herself. "I know he can be bad, but is something hidden in there? I felt more than just lust in his kiss. I felt pain, need of love, and a need for acceptance. Maybe I should give him a chance and see if he is really mean all through. Although I hate to admit it, Draco is very good looking (A/N: how could you NOT see that coming…TOM IS SEXY!) and once in awhile, I can see a more than evil side of him. But then there is Dean. Dean is very nice and I wouldn't want to hurt him, but I'm not sure if he is what I really want in a guy. Can he satisfy what I'm looking for. He is pretty boring and not very surprising. In fact, he is really quite predictable. I bet if I went out with Draco, I would never know what was going to happen. Plus, the real reason I went out with Dean in the first place was to show Ron I'm not a little girl anymore. I feel very badly, but I can't continue to lead Dean on. Ok, so I'm breaking up with Dean, but I'm not sure what I'm going to do about Draco yet. I will have to see what happens. Maybe be his friend first."

Hermione was also thinking of changing her decision. "I guess I sort of always liked Ron. NO! What am I talking about? We are just friends! Even though he has sexy hair and beautiful eyes! (A/N: for us, the sidekickers) We can fight a lot, but I know it is only because he cares about me and doesn't want to see me hurt. Sure, we've had our awkward moments and sometimes I wonder whether we are just friends. Seamus is nice and a good person, but I don't know if there's a spark. I don't feel the same around him that I feel around Ron. With Ron I am always nervous and giddy and very excited. With Seamus I just feel comfortable and secure. But isn't that what I wanted, comfort? I think I would much rather have a spark. Something special that I want to hold on to. I really care about Ron. But do I love him?" While still thinking, Hermione fell asleep.

The boys' dormitory would have also been noisy if someone could read minds. Ron's mind being one of the noisiest. Harry was asleep so soundly he could have been knocked unconscious. The other person thinking however, was Neville. He had seen Luna giving Harry little looks all day. Him and Luna had been going out a few days now, and she was his first girlfriend. It would be so upsetting to loose her to the famous Harry Potter. After all, this was the first time he had actually been seen! And Luna was so nice and pretty. Her long platinum blonde hair, her eyes that were a bluish purple, her…(A/N: I'm going to stop now.)

Hermione tossed a few more times, but finally, she got up and went down to the common room to do a little reading. Surprisingly, Seamus was done there.

"Hey, 'Mione," he said.

"Hi Seamus! What are you doing up so late?" she asked.

"Thinking," he answered.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Um…I know this is a little bit awkward, but I have to say something. Today wasn't a date. It was just me wanting to get to know you better in a friendly way. I don't like you that way and I'm really sorry if you took it the wrong way. I better be going now," he said. Seamus rushed back up the stairs and closed the door.

Hermione's eyes welled up with tears that she could not locate.

A/N: Sorry so short, but the next chapter is going up in about 2 seconds, so bare with me. I have to do a little work on it still, but I am almost done with the next chapter!


	6. What Makes You Different Makes You Beaut...

A/N: A STRONG apology to all the people that read my story "What Makes You Different Makes You Beautiful!" It was really meant to be part of this story. I edited it a bit, so it's not the same, don't worry. I'm so sorry yet again, but a one-shot like that just needed a story behind and after it, as one of my reviewers commented. I hope you like it and I hope you don't get too angry with me!

Chapter 6

What Makes You Different Makes You Beautiful

Just as she had begun to cry, Ron came down. He sat next to her and noticed her tears.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Ron, why do you think guys don't like me?" Hermione asked softly. "It must be my hair…and I read too much! I could never get a guy at Hogwarts, could I? I'm so much of a tomboy, no one would think of me like that at all."

"Hermione, you know that isn't true. Guys like you!" Ron said, getting flustered.

"No they don't! Seamus just told me it was just a friendly date! He just wanted to get to know me better. He doesn't like me that way. I decided not to go out with him anyway, but it still hurt. It was nice to know that someone liked me," Hermione said, crying more and more as she went on

"Hermione, lots of guys like you!" Ron said.

"Like who?"

_You don't run with the crowd  
You go your own way  
You don't play after dark  
You light up my day  
Got your own kind of style  
That sets you apart  
Baby, that's why you captured my heartYou don't run with the crowd  
You go your own way  
You don't play after dark  
You light up my day  
Got your own kind of style  
That sets you apart  
Baby, that's why you captured my heart_

"Lots of guys," Ron assured her.

"Ron, you didn't name anyone. I know you have to comfort me because you're my friend, but I would rather hear the truth. I just don't fit in the with the rest of the girls here. I will never be accepted that way. I understand, it just hurts," Hermione answered. A tear rolled down her cheek slowly.

_know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in  
And this world doesn't know what you have within_

"Hermione, you are one of the most amazing people I know. That's why guys like you! It is because you are different. You don't giggle endlessly and you don't gossip, you aren't slutty, and you have a wonderful mind!" Ron said softly.

_When I look at you, I see something rare  
A rose that can grow anywhere (grow anywhere)  
And there's no one I know that can compare_

The tears rolled down Hermione's cheeks more frequently than before. A glassy look covered her eyes. She looked so fragile. Ron had to do something. "Hermione, you should never feel that guys don't like you. I know one who likes you very much, but he doesn't think you like him, so he doesn't say anything," Ron whispered. His cheeks flushed a bit, but he maintained a straight face.

"Well, I know I'm not really in the position to pick and choose, but there is only one guy that I could love," she said, still crying softly.

_What makes you different, makes you beautiful  
What's there inside you, shines through to me  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
You're all I need, oh girl  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me_

"Who is it? You can tell me! I promise I will keep your secret Hermione! Please."

"This is one thing I can't tell you, Ron. I'm sorry. But I know he doesn't love me the way I love him. He hardly even notices I'm a girl. I know he could never think of me that way. I will always love him anyway, but I prefer not to embarrass myself right now," Hermione said.

"You'd be surprised," Ron countered. "You don't have to prove yourself to anyone Hermione. You are an amazing person."

_You got something so real  
You touched me so deep (touched me so deep)  
See material things  
Don't matter to me  
So come as you are  
You've got nothing to prove  
You won me with all that you do  
And I wanna take this chance to say to you_

Hermione just shook her head and looked into the fire.

"Hermione…" Ron trailed off. He took a deep breath and gathered courage he thought he would never gain. "I have something to tell you, but please don't hate me."

Her eyes met his, still glassy from crying and a look of such pain and helplessness was seen through them. They had lost their usual cheery glow of hope and wonder.

_What makes you different, makes you beautiful  
What's there inside you, shines through to me  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
You're all I need, oh girl  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful_

Ron sighed. "I love you." With this he tilted her head up towards him and pressed his lips softly against hers. Sparks seem to go off as their lips wouldn't part. He wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly, her arms wrapped around his neck. Ron had never felt so happy in his life. She loved him, and it was going to be ok. This amazing person who was always there for him and had made his realize the beauties of life loved him!

_You don't know (you don't know) how you touched my life (touched my life)  
Oh in so many ways (so many ways) I just can't describe  
You taught me what love is supposed to be  
You saw the little things_ _that make you beautiful to me (so beautiful)  
Oh yeah, yeah_

Hermione was thinking quite differently. How could Ron love her? Of all people he could have, why did he choose her? He could do so much better! As these thoughts crossed her mind, she began to cry all over again while still kissing him softly.

He broke away. "Why are you crying?" he almost laughed.

"Ron, why me? You could have done so much better. So many girls like you, and you chose me?" Hermione whispered.

"You are beautiful and you have always been there for me. You were still nice to me before I got older and the others saw me. You were my friend. Nothing could be better than that."

_What makes you,  
What makes you different, (what makes) makes you beautiful (to me)  
What's there inside you, (there shines) shines through to me  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
You're all I need, oh girl  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me _

_Everything you do is beautiful (so beautiful)  
Love you give shines right through me (shines right through to me)  
Everything you do is beautiful  
Oh, you're beautiful to me (to me)_

"I love you so much Ron!"

"I love you too Hermione."


	7. I'm Not Going To Be One Of Your Sluts

Not What You'd Expect

**Celi: **Thanks so much for reading! I'm glad you like it!

**amrawo: **it makes me so happy to see your review! Sorry I haven't updated so long I've just started role playing Harry Potter (what else?) and I've been super busy with that, but here's the next chapter all the same. Better late than never.

Chapter 7: I'm Not Going to be One of Your Sluts Draco Malfoy

The next morning, Ginny woke up to a loud snoring coming from the direction of Hermione's bed. Jumping out of her own bed, she tiptoed towards Hermione. Hermione was rolling over in her bed whispering something softly in between snores. As Ginny crept closer, she could distinguish the noises.

"Oh Ron, I love you so much!"

"No, don't worry, I don't think we'll creep Harry and Ginny out too much."

"Just shut up and kiss me again!"

At this last remark, Ginny burst into a fit of laughter. She couldn't help herself anymore. Hermione and Ron's crushes on each other were getting way out of hand. If this was Hermione's dream after so long, Ginny didn't want to know what Ron was dreaming about. She had heard him muttering these things in his sleep since third year!

Hermione woke up from the sound of Ginny's giggles. "What's so funny?" she asked while rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Hermione…you…talking…in sleep…Ron…Shut up….and….KISS ME AGAIN!" Ginny managed to squeeze out between laughs. She was quickly turning red and holding her stomach because it hurt.

"Ok Ginny, I think that's enough," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Just to let you know, last night your brother and I officially became boyfriend and girlfriend." She smirked at a now silent Ginny. "And we love each other."

Ginny's eyes widened. "Finally! It took you two long enough! What's your problem? How did you get him to ask you out anyway? Did the jealousy thing work?"

"No, I was a little upset when I found out Seamus only did like me as a friend. But, then Ron came in and I spilled my guts to him. He told me that "some guy" liked me, and eventually, he told me it was him. Gin, I don't think I've ever been happier in my entire life!" Hermione's eyes glazed over as she thought of her crush of 6 years.

Ginny shook her head. "Well, I have a bit of a problem…" she trailed off looking down.

"What is it?"

"Have you ever liked someone you know you shouldn't? Someone who's really bad and that you shouldn't even hardly be talking to?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Don't tell anyone this, but I had a thing Blaise Zabini in fourth year for a bit. I was actually hoping he'd ask me to the Yule Ball, but then Viktor did, so I decided to go with him. But I've always wondered what it would have been like to date him. Of course, I always liked your brother ten times more."

Ginny sighed and got ready for a stream of angry and surprised remarks. "What about Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione shrugged. "I'm sure I've had a fantasy or two about him, I mean, he's very very very good looking. That kind of attraction can't be denied, but he is so mean to me. Sure, a love hate relationship may be expected, but I don't know how it would work out. Draco wouldn't give me a second look anyway. Why, do you like him?"

Ginny returned her gaze to her feet. "Yes, he tried to kiss me yesterday in the library. At first, I couldn't help myself and I kissed back, but then I realized what I was doing and I pushed him away. I'm still thinking about him though. I can't stop it. I even dreamed about him last night. He was nice and charming and sexy as always, but he was not the cruel, evil person that he is really. I wish it was like that."

"You never know, Gin. He could change. It isn't impossible you know. I think you should talk to him today. See what happens."

"I'll try," Ginny agreed and she got up to go shower and get ready.

Hermione pulled herself out of bed and started getting ready herself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

During breakfast, Ginny couldn't help but notice meaningful looks coming from Draco. She pretend to ignore them at first, but as they got more and more frequent, she couldn't keep holding herself back. The next time he looked, she met his eyes and signaled for him to meet her outside. He nodded a bit and got up and walked out.

A few minutes later Ginny excused herself to go "get ready for class." Outside, Draco was leaning against the wall, smirking.

"Couldn't get enough, Weasley? You just have to have more, don't you?" his words were conceited and at first, she was a little hurt. In the great hall, he looked like he wanted to see her.

"Actually, Malfoy, I was thinking. If you weren't such an ass, I would probably give you a chance. I really am attracted to you which I'm not going to even try to hide. But your attitude isn't very promising right now, so, until you change up a bit, I'm going to continue to reject you," Ginny answered defiantly.

Draco walked up to her and she backed away. He kept taking steps towards her until her back was against the wall. "You do something to me. And you will see how talented I am, and we will have fun," he said huskily.

She tried to move, but he stopped her. "I'm not finished yet." He pushed her back against the wall and kissed her passionately, energy flowing from his lips to her own. Ginny was completely aware now of what a talented kisser Draco was and went into a trance of sorts. As he continued, she moaned softly into his mouth.

Draco broke the kiss and smirked at her. "I know you want me, but this cheek will have to go. I'll be back later love. And I know when someone's enjoying themselves, so don't try to fake it anymore ok?" He began to walk away.

"I'm not going to be one of your sluts Draco Malfoy!" she yelled after him.

He turned around and laughed. "Ok mini Weasel, whatever you say."


	8. And You Always Thought Of Me

**Not What You'd Expect**

Chapter 7: And You Always Thought Of Me

**shadow08:** Here I am, adding more, my computer actually got a virus and I had to wipe it clean and I haven't gotten a chance to re-install microsoft word, so, I just decided to write it in Notepad, so yes, this chapter was written primitivly.

**luckyducky8200:** Thanks for your review, here is chapter 8!

**Celi:** Thanks, this story is really against my ships besides r/hr, I just decided to do something different. I'm a huge Harry/Ginny and Draco/Pansy shipper, but oh well::smiles:

A/N: Please, if you're leaving me a review, please do it on the last chapter written, cause it's really annoying for me to find out what day i posted the last chapter and then look through all the chapters comments to see who commented after it. So, keep that in mind please. Now, on with the story

All day Ginny could hardly keep her mind off of Draco. In the middle of class, Luna noticed her staring off into space.

"Hey Ginny. Are you thinking about my father's new article about-" Luna started to say.

Ginny cut her off. "No, I'm thinking about Dean. I'm really confused right now. We should probably get back to work though!" She looked back down at her paper and tried to concentrate as best she could. Even so, her thoughts drifted to a certain subject no matter what she did. When the class was finally over, she sighed in relief.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione and Ron were beginning to get on Harry's nerves. He kept shooting them glances and kept noticing new things. They were holding hands or Ron had his hand on Hermione's knee or vise versa. Either way, he was beginning to feel left out. Ginny had Dean and Ron and Hermione had each other, and Neville had Luna. He pushed his hair back anxiously and looked across the room. Every one was busy working on their things. Neville looked like he was messing up already. "How does a girl like Luna end up with a guy like Neville?" he wondered silently to himself. His eyes wandered back down to his History of Magic paper he was supposed to be writing. "I should probably finish this," he said under his breath.

Class was soon over and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Hermione and Ron rushed over and began talking to him, but could barely get what it was they were trying to say out because they were laughing so hard.

"And then Ron," Hermione cut herself off because she couldn't stop laughing.

Harry looked uneasy. "You know what guys, just tell me later." He picked up his books and walked out the door quickly so neither would run after him.

Ron and Hermione gave each other looks of bewilderment. "What did we do?" Ron asked. Hermione shrugged slowly. "Come on 'Mione, let's go to the great hall and find Luna and Neville. Hermione nodded.

Luna was standing in the middle of the great hall, singing to herself and apparently doing what Hermione recognized as ballet. Neville was sitting on the bench giving her an odd look. A/N: it's the WTF look, I know it well. Hermione sat down next to Neville and watched her.

"Hermione, what is she doing?" Neville asked.

"It's a muggle dance called ballet, it's very elegant. It doesn't surprise me that Luna knows it. It fits her rather well," Hermione continued watching.

Luna pranced and spun and stood on her tip-toes. Piroet after piroet followed, and Hermione almost got dizzy watching her. After a few more leaps, Luna sashayed a/n: I know I cant spell anything ballet-ish worth crap, I'm sorry! over to them with bright cheek and a wild grin. "Hello Nevy, will you dance with me?" she asked with an innocent smile.

Neville looked uncomfortable. "Erm…Luna, I can't do this ballew dance," he said.

"It's BALLET Neville, and you have the grace it takes to dance it, so you should have no problems, come on!" Luna pulled on his arm and led him into the middle of the floor and started humming again.

Neville gave Ron a pained expression and stood there while Luna danced around him in circles. He tried to dance, but he really didn't know what to do, so it mostly consisted of him mimicking Luna's movements.

Draco walked into the great hall followed by Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise. He saw what was going on and started laughing at the top of his lungs. Neville looked over and turned a bright shade of red and ran back to his table, sitting down quickly. Luna stalked over to him.

"Are you embarrassed to be dancing with me!" she yelled at him.

Neville cringed. "No! I'm just getting tired…I'm sorry, we can dance later ok?" he said this last part quietly.

"You are not tired! You're embarrassed to be seen dancing with me! You're supposed to LOVE me!" with that, Luna glared at him and leaped out of the great hall.

On her way out, Harry was on her way in and she leaped right into him. She almost knocked him right over, falling herself, but he caught them both. For a few seconds they stared into each others eyes. Harry still had his arms wrapped around her and Luna looked down a minute. Suddenly embarrassed by his position, he let her go.

"Erm, where are you going Luna?" he asked uncomfortably.

"Back up to my dorm. Neville wouldn't dance with me, so I'm going to my room to dance by myself!" her eyes flashed defiantly.

"Oh…well, I would dance with you, if you'd like, I could make it really nice. I know a great place," Harry said.

Luna studied him for a minute. "Ok, but not today, right now, I need to be alone or else the invisible jarkoes will get me. Tomarrow night after dinner." She smiled her not-all-there dreamy smile and pranced off.

Harry's eyes followed her until he was out of site, and then he walked into the great hall.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took me a long time to write it, and it ended up being mostly just a filler to take me to the next thing that's going to happen. I am also very tired because I haven't been sleeping much lately, so please **REVIEW** and tell me how I did.


End file.
